


trickster

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [122]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Blackmail, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Forrest thinks Askr seems like a nice enough place at first, until Loki takes an interest in him and decides to do what it takes to have some fun with him.
Relationships: Foleo | Forrest/Serra (Fire Emblem)/Liz | Lissa/Loki (Fire Emblem)
Series: Commissions [122]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 2





	trickster

“See? This is enjoyable for you, isn’t it?” Loki asks, and Forrest feels a shudder run through him. She was the ringleader of all of this, the one orchestrating the other healers into blackmailing him, and she seems to be the one having the most fun tormenting him, as well. He can’t deny that she has a point, the overwhelming feelings that threaten to overpower his reason are incredible, but he can’t say this is how he wanted to be experiencing such things.

“Oh, please, he’s not going to answer you,” Serra says, giggling as she does. “He’s way too far gone for that!”

Loki only laughs, her breath hot and heavy against Forrest. He wishes she would have pulled back a bit more before teasing him like this, but he knows she’s not going to grant him much of a respite. She leans in once more, pressing in between his ass cheeks again, driving her tongue into him. He cries out once more, unable to manage a single word, but making plenty of noise regardless. As she explores him with her tongue, working her way into him with practiced ease, the prince can’t help but reflect on what got him in this situation.

Askr seemed like such a lovely place, and everyone was so welcoming to the Nohrian prince, but once he reported to the barracks with the rest of the healers, it was clear Loki had taken interest in him. It’s not the first time he’s dealt with women like her, they’re a dime a dozen in the Norhian courts, even after Xander and Camilla worked to clean them up a bit in the absence of Garon. But Loki seemed to be a bit more dangerous than those women, and that has proven to be absolutely correct.

As she eats Forrest’s ass, sending shivers down his spine and showing him sensations he never knew existed, Serra is in front of him. Right now, she’s doing little more than lazily stroking his cock, watching the way his face shifts from their combined assault. She seems to enjoy the way he’s going to pieces, loving every second of this torment, even if he wishes it would stop.

He’s been forced into this, with Loki quick to find reason to blackmail the boy. He knows his style of dress often draws attention to him, but usually, Forrest doesn’t care about that. He simply wants to look the way that makes him happy, the way he can feel most comfortable, and his fancy dresses and long hair are what he feels happiest wearing. Usually, an attempt to blackmail him over that wouldn’t really amount to much, but something about Loki was able to put the fear into him,

Now, here he is, agreeing to this twisted plan. Even Lissa, a cute princess from Ylisse, is joining in with them. Serra was no surprise, she’s got a twisted side to her that wanted to have some fun with Forrest as well, but Lissa was a bit of a different case. In a way, it is her innocence that allowed her to get so into this. To her, this is all some big prank, and Loki has convinced her of that fully. She doesn’t seem aware of just how much this is tormenting Forrest, ever the prankster, and she is just going along with things.

Right now, Lissa is pressing in against him, whispering in his ear as the others torment him.

“You’re so pretty, Forrest, I’m almost kind of jealous!” she says, and she can’t help noticing some of the similarities between him and her friend, Maribelle. That does help her get more into the spirit of things, having more fun with teasing him and toying with him.

Forrest can’t do much, not in this situation. He doesn’t dare resist against Loki, not when she’s been able to blackmail him so easily, but he also can’t handle the stimulation she provides to him. Between Serra’s hands on his cock, gently stroking him off, and Loki’s tongue in his ass, Forrest finds himself at his wit’s end. He can’t fight back, not when Loki has so many threats hanging over his head, but some part of him wants to resist. He doesn’t want to give in fully to the pleasure they offer, he doesn’t want to indulge himself in this when it’s forced upon him in the first place. He just wants to suffer through this, to come out on the other side mostly unscathed. But, the torment seems to drag on, and on.

He gets closer and closer to his limit, with Loki seeming bent on breaking him, on forcing him to come for her. The more she hears him whimper, the harder she presses in, the deeper she drives her tongue. In no time, Forrest finds himself on the very brink of disaster. He’s going to come, he knows he is, but at least that might mean their fun with him is over.

He doesn’t even manage to gasp out a warning before he’s there, his seed spilling out onto Serra’s hands, and past them, her clothes. The Cleric gasps, before groaning.

“Ugh, you couldn’t have warned me!?” she asks, and Forrest begins stammering out apologies. Loki finally pulls back from him, rising up to place a hand on his shoulder.

“Come now, Serra, he’s quite good with needle and thread,” Loki says, and Forrest feels something within him twisting. She must have had her eyes on him for some time now, he’s never shared that information with her personally. “I’m sure he would help make you something even cuter, isn’t that right?”

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Forrest says, overwhelmed by all of this.

“That was so cute, Forrest,” Lissa says, beaming at him. “But we’re not done yet, right? I’ve hardly even gotten to do anything!”

The way the princess pouts while demanding more time with Forrest is enough to make his heart sink. He’s not getting out of this yet, is he?

“Of course we’re not! I’m going to need restitution for this, and the best way I can think of is…” Serra starts, before pulling her dress off, over her head. “To use his cock as much as I want!”

Forrest can hardly react before Serra’s hauled him up, and thrown him into bed. She follows after him, and is quick to climb onto him, straddling him. 

“Not fair, I’ve hardly gotten to do anything yet!” Lissa says, but Loki is quick to move to her side. As Serra reaches down, lining Forrest’s cock up with her waiting cunt, and begins sinking down on him, Loki whispers in Lissa’s ear. Forres is is too far gone to register what is being said between those two, though he’s certain it won’t be anything good.

Of course, as Serra begins bouncing on him, supporting her weight by clinging to his shoulders as she falls into rhythm, he finds he can think of nothing else. If her hand felt good, this is so far beyond that he can hardly come to terms with it. He gazes up at her as she rides him, taking his body for her own uses. She sets the pace, not caring how he feels in the slightest. Serra makes it painfully obvious this is all about her, and any pleasure he derives from her is just luck, nothing more. As she rides him, Lissa finally nods, seemingly placated by whatever it is Loki is suggesting. Forrest notices her moving out of the corner of his eye, finally undressing herself.

Once she is standing bare, Loki pushes her playfully, and Lissa climbs onto the bed as well. She is blushing, but Forrest doesn't have much of a chance to take note of that before she’s straddling his face. She faces Serra as she lowers herself, pressing down until her cunt is mere inches from Forrest’s face.

“Hey, wh-” he starts, but as he speaks, Loki motions for Lissa to lower herself the rest of the way. With her guidance, Lissa begins doing her best to ride Forrest’s face. He soon finds himself trapped beneath the two healers, each one doing their best to pleasure themselves using his body. Forrest finds himself overwhelmed once more, at a loss as to what he should do. It would seem that it doesn’t matter, no matter what he does, these women are going to use him as they see fit. He should have been more careful, he shouldn’t have let himself get roped in like this, but he can’t do a thing about it now.

He’s trapped, and doing his best to keep his sanity as he is lost in Serra’s frantic riding. Lissa seems to get the hang of this quite quickly, doing whatever feels best to her. It doesn’t take her long to fall into a rhythm of her own, grinding her cunt down against Forrest’s face as she gets wetter and wetter by the second.

“Very good, Lissa, you’re picking this up quickly enough,” Loki says, moving in from behind. Forrest can hardly see what is going on, but he can tell she’s pressing in against Lissa from behind. As the princess rides his face, the trickster begins to toy with her, finding some pleasure from teasing at her sensitive nipples. Lissa cries out, a combination of Loki toying with her and her using Forrest’s face to get off.

“You’re a good teacher, Loki,” Lissa answers, and Serra cuts in as well.

“Yes, you are, with nothing but good ideas! Using Forrest has been a delight so far!” Serra says, before a moan escapes her. She redoubles her efforts, grinding her hips down against Forrest as she rides him, desperate to get herself off. Serra may be frustrated about her dress, but getting to use Forrest like this is making her forget all about it. What’s the point in dwelling on that, anyway? If they keep him wrapped around their little fingers, Loki is likely right. There’s no reason she can’t get him to make more clothes, better clothes, more worthy of a lovely girl like herself.

In no time, Forrest is right on the edge once more. He is trapped beneath Lissa, his attempts at warning Serra completely muffled by the princess’ cunt. He can’t get a word out, and Serra is too far gone to notice the way his cock is twitching, warning her of what is to come. She simply keeps riding him, keeps pushing, and in the end, forces him over the edge.

Forrest comes once more, his seed spilling into Serra, and the sudden flood of warmth is enough to push her over the edge as well. She comes, lost in the bliss of the moment as she sinks down onto Forrest once more. Of course, it only takes her a moment to realize what has happened, and to have her ineffectually banging a fist on his chest.

“Hey, what gives, you can’t just come inside a girl like that!” she whines, but Lissa is only just reaching the edge. Her words are drowned out by Lissa’s moaning, and Forrest is beyond hearing any of them anyway. He’s doing his best to work his tongue inside of Lissa, matching the movements he felt from Loki, wanting to simply get this over with. After she’s done, maybe they’ll let him go? Maybe it will be enough to free him from all of this?

But, as Lissa nears the edge, he sees Loki moving. She moves behind Serra, and Forrest feels her lifting off of him, rising up as her turn is finished.

“Take up your complaints later, Serra, it’s my turn now,” Loki says, and Forrest feels a sense of dread coming over him. Just as he realizes this is only beginning, and Loki begins sinking down onto him as well, Lissa comes. She cries out, as Loki finally takes all of him. She falls into rhythm, replacing Serra easily, and Lissa pants for a moment, catching her breath.

“That was incredible,” she says, and Serra giggles.

“Was it? I guess I need to try that, too, then. He owes me, anyway!” Serra says, and Forrest would groan, if only he could. He isn’t getting out of this any time soon, is he?

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
